bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ryūken Ishida
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = 14 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 45 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 178 cm | waga = 68 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Karakura | zawód = Dyrektor szpitala w Karakurze, doktor | bazy operacyjne = Dom Ishida, Kitakawase, Szpital Karakura, stare miasto, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Sōken Ishida (ojciec, martwy) Uryū Ishida (syn) Nienazwana żona | edukacja = Doktorat | podstawowe umiejętności = Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały | debiut w mandze = Tom 15, Rozdział 124 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 43 (wspomnienie) Odcinek 110 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Ken Narita | angielski głos = Michael McConnohie | hiszpański głos = Octavio Rojas (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest synem Sōkena Ishidy i ojcem Uryū Ishidy. Dyrektor szpitala Karakura, który jest również znany jako ostatni Quincy, status współdzielony z synem. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ryūken pojawiający się we wspomnieniach Uryū - zauważalny inny kolor włosów Ryūken wygląda dość dobrze, jak na człowieka w jego wieku. Nosi zwykły, szary garnitur, z jasno niebieską koszulką i krawatem, i chociaż Ryūken pogardza jego statusem jako Quincy, jego strój w szpitalu ma wszędzie niebieskie krzyże na nim, co jest oczywistym odniesieniem do krzyża Quincy. Ma niebieskie oczy i srebrne włosy, choć we wspomnieniach jest widziany z brązowymi włosami oraz oczami i nosi okulary. W Encyklopedii Quincy, Isshin Kurosaki stwierdził, że Ryūken kiedyś nosił strój Quincy tak jak jego syn, ale Ryūken przestrzeliwuje strzałą, zanim Isshin zdążył pokazać, pozostawiając wygląd stroju nieznany. Charakter Ryūken pojawia się jako chłodny, zajęty pracą człowiek, który najwyraźniej jest w oziębłych stosunkach z synem. Odrzuca swój status jako Quincy na podstawie tego, że nie może z tego wyżyć i woli się raczej skupić na ratowaniu żywych, niż umarłych. Zaszedł z tym tak daleko, że uznał, że Quincy powinni przestać istnieć, wraz ze śmiercią pokolenia Sōkena, kłócąc się z Uryū, by nie szedł drogą swojego dziadka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strony 6-7 Pomimo tego, występują niebieskie krzyże na jego krawacie i podczas wątku w anime z Bount, pojawiają się niebieskie krzyże na całej podłodze i ścianach szpitalu Ryūkena, również przypominając krzyże Quincy. Jego aktualne uczucia wobec syna jest trudno sklasyfikować - pomijając jego postawą w kierunku bycia Quincy, pomaga przywrócić stracone moce Quincy Uryū, pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie spotka się z Shinigami ponownie, nawet jeśli są przyjaciółmi. Na końcu, skonstruował sekretną komnatę pod Szpitalem Karakura, gdzie ukrywa duchową energię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strona 11 Podczas ich walki, Uryū usiłował skończyć walkę z atakiem mającym na celu schwytanie, niż zabicie, co może wskazywać na uczucia do ojca, który zmusiły go do niezadawania ostatecznego ciosu. Ryūken był w stanie uciec i strzelić do Uryū, ale podczas rozmowy do syna, gdy był nieprzytomny, sugeruje, że w głębi duszy kocha też Uryū. Co dziwne, Ryūken również dzieli jakieś relacje z Isshinem Kurosakim, nie tak jak ich synowie (choć wydają się być w przyjaźni; Isshin komentuje, że Ryūken nigdy nie nazwał go "Kurosaki" przy zwiększeniu tonu). Ich przyjaźń była lekko wspomniana, gdy Chad był ranny. Isshin rozmawiając z pracownikiem szpitala, mówi, by powiedzieli ich szefowi, że Kurosaki potrzebuje jednego wolnego łóżka (choć w tym momencie mogło się to wydawać bardziej groźbą niż przysługą). Fabuła Arrancar Gdy jego syn miał zostać zabity przez dwóch Hollowów, Ryūken nagle pojawia się i ratuje go z jedną strzałą. Uryū jest zaszokowany widząc go, ale ciągle nazywa go pierwszym imieniem, zamiast tatą, powodując, że Ryūken upomina go. Gdy zostają zaatakowani przez kolejnego Hollowa, Ryūken łatwo zabija go jednym strzałem i mówi synowi, by zabił Arrancara zanim będzie mógł się zregenerować. Gdy Uryū pyta się skąd ma moce Quincy, Ryūken mówi dokładnie to co powiedział wcześniej, czyli nie interesujesz mnie, i że przekazano mu wszystkie moce Quincy, a także status Ostatniego Quincy, pokazując krzyż Quincy ojca. Odkrywa, że może zwrócić moce Uryū z powrotem, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie zadawał się z Shinigami ponownie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 1-11 Jego trening jest bardzo trudny i Ryūken kpi z mocy syna podczas treningu. Uryū bardzo się stara, aby uniknąć uderzeń ataków Ryūkena, dopóki Ryūken pyta się go, czy osiągnął swój limit. Uryū używa Gritz, by zapieczętować ruchy ojca, ale łatwo przełamuje technikę i strzela w klatkę piersiową syna. Wtedy odkrywa, że jedyną drogą, by przywrócić moce Quincy, utracone po użyciu Quincy: Letzt Stil jest doprowadzenie ciała do całkowitego zmęczenia i wtedy przebić ciało 19 mm od serca jedną duchową strzałą. Ryūken narzeka, że ostatnią techniką Gintō Uryū powinno być Heizen, zamiast Gritz, pomijając fakt, że i tak by nie pokonał, pozwoliłaby synowi na zranienie go. Wyjaśnia swojemu nieprzytomnemu synowi, dlaczego nazywa go idiotą, choć stwierdza, że tym razem pominie ten błąd.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strony 6-17 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Ryūken dyskutują o paleniu Ryūken jest krótko widziany po znalezieniu listu pożegnalnego syna w środku pokoju treningowego i będącego zaskoczonym odwiedzinami ojca Ichigo Kurosakiego, Isshina. Ryūken pyta się go jak wszedł i nazywa go Kurosakim, trochę osłupiając Isshina. Ryūken szybko zmienia temat, gdy widzi, że moce Isshina powróciły. Gdy Isshin mówi mu, że jego syn uciekł, odpowiada, że niezależnie od tego czy moce Uryū pozwolą mu żyć lub umrzeć, jest to dla niego całkowicie obojętnie, i również jest to jego wybórm czy będzie żył czy też nie, twierdząc, że tylko oddaje mu jego moce z powrotem. Isshin nazywa go złym ojcem, na co Ryūken ripostuje, że i tak jest lepszym niż on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 9-12 Isshin zauważa, że Ryūken ciągle pali, pomimo że jest w szpitalu, ignorując napis "Nie Palić" koło niego.Bleach manga; Tom 27, Rozdział 241, skecz kończący rozdział Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Ryūken ostrzega Orihime Ryūken leczy rany Uryū, po tym, jak zostaje zaatakowany przez nieznanego napastnika. Gdy Uryū odpoczywa, Orihime Inoue i Ichigo Kurosaki przybywają go zobaczyć. Uryū karci Ichigo za przyjście, zmuszając Ryūkena do powiedzenia, że za dużo gada. Uryū pyta się ojca, czy jeśli wpuści gości, to czy nie będzie to miało złego wpływu na jego rany, ale Ryūken zapewnia go, że jest w porządku, dodatkowo komentując, że Uryū został przecięty i nie powinien podważać zaleceń swojego lekarza. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Ichigo pyta się Uryū co się z nim stało. Uryū nie odpowiada, zmuszając Ryūkena do powiedzenia, że dzielenie się informacjami jest ważne, i że nie powinien marnować jego uprzejmości, na co Uryū krzyczy na Ryūkena, by był cicho. Uryū mówi Orihime, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tym momencie i prosi ją by poszła do domu. Ichigo oferuje zabrać Orihime do domu, ale Ryūken mówi, że zamiast tego on to zrobi, mówiąc mu, że jego ojciec mógłby być niezadowolony jeśli Ichigo wróciłby do domu dość późno. Ichigo dziękuje Ryūkenowi i idzie do domu. Gdy Kurosaki odchodzi, Ryūken informuje Orihime, że osoba, która zaatakowała Uryū nie była Hollowem, ani też Shinigami. Mówi jej, że zbadał Reiatsu wewnątrz rany Uryū i zastanawiał się czy może to zidentyfikować jako Reiatsu, gdyż był to typ Reiatsu, z jakim się wcześniej nie spotkał. Gdy Orihime pyta się Ryūkena na temat osoby, która zaatakowała Uryū, Ryūken mówi jej, że powiedział jej wszystko co wie. Również informuje, że Uryū nic nie wie o napastniku, więc nie mógł jej dać żadnej informacji. Ryūken wtedy omawia hipotezę, że wróg posiada moce, które są dla nich nieznane, i że wrogiem jest właściwie człowiek, oraz że moce przeciwnika są właściwie bliższe naturą jej i Sado niż Shinigami. Ponadto stwierdza, że skoro Quincy są ciągle ludźmi, a Uryū został zaatakowany, bo jest człowiekiem, wtedy jest prawdopodobne, że albo ona lub Sado zostaną zaatakowani następni. Wtedy zabiera Orihime do domu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 430, strony 10-17 Ekwipunek thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy w formie pentagramu Krzyż Quincy Ryūkena: Krzyż Quincy Ryūkena jest w kształcie pentagramu, tak jak obecny Uryū, jednakże oryginalny krzyż Quincy Uryū był w innym kształcie od tego Ryūkena. Zamiast tego, był w formie zwykłego krzyża z okrągłym kształtem z pentagramem ciągle obecnym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 10-11 Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz łucznictwa: Jako Ostatni z Quincy, Ryūken posiada wszystkie umiejętności poprzedniego pokolenia. Jego umiejętności w łucznictwie są sklasyfikowana przez łatwe wystrzeliwanie z jednej ręki, jak również przez precyzję w atakowaniu celu bez spudłowania i uszkodzenia czegoś innego oprócz celu. Jest bardzo precyzyjny, będąc w stanie uderzyć w przestrzeń 19 mm na prawo od serca w celu przywrócenia synowi jego mocy Quincy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strona 15 Absorpcja i manipulacja Reiryoku: Ryūken będąc Quincy przede wszystkim absorbuje duchową energię z atmosfery, łącząc ją z własną duchową energią, by uformować bronie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strona 3 W szybszym tempie zbiera tą energię w środowisku z bardziej koncentrowanymi cząsteczkami duchowymi, jak Soul Society lub Hueco Mundo. Dla wystarczająco potężnego Quincy, nie ma różnicy między Reishi, a duchową energią jako źródłem mocy. Może manipulować duchową energią dla ofensywnych celów. thumb|right|190px|Łuk Quincy *'Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały': Jak wszyscy Quincy, Ryūken używa łuku jako swojej głównej broni, ale w przeciwieństwie do syna, Ryūken jest w stanie do woli zmieniać rozmiar i wystrzeliwać wiele pocisków na raz. Jego łuk jest raczej biały, niż niebieski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strona 1 - w anime, jego łuk ma metaliczny wygląd i jest bardziej solidny, w stosunku do większości łuków Quincy :* : Może również wystrzeliwać wiele strzał z jednej ręki z wielką prędkością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strona 9 Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ryūken może wyczuwać Hollowy z dalekiego dystansu. Wielka moc duchowa: Ryūken jest pokazany z wielkimi pokładami duchowej energii. Według Ryūkena, jego moce są trochę inne od tych marnawych, które jego syn stracił podczas Inwazji Ryoka. Zostały mu przekazane wszystkie moce i techniki poprzedniego pokolenia przez ojca Sōkena Ishidę, i wtedy nadano mu tytuł "Ostatniego Quincy".Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strona 7 Wielki intelekt: Pod względem intelektu, Ryūken pokazał się być bardzo intuicyjnym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W porównaniu do skupienia Uryū, Ryūken wielokrotnie pokazywał, że przewidział taktyki syna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strony 6-17 Gdy Uryū odszedł, by pomóc Ichigo i Sado w ratowaniu Orihime, Ryūken natychmiastowo stwierdził, co jego syn robi bez popatrzenia się na kartkę, którą zostawił Uryū.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 9-10 Status Ostatniego Quincy Ryūken jest w stanie użyć wielu technik Quincy i przedmiotów, by zwiększyć swoje umiejętności, włączając techniki wysokiego poziomu, które są rzadkością dla syna. Jest to spowodowane faktem, że bez względu na jego osobiste życzenia i zamiary, przekazano mu wszystkie umiejętności i techniki Quincy przez swojego ojca, Sōkena (po jego śmierci ogłosił siebie tytułem Ostatniego Quincy). Najwidoczniej używa teraz tego samego, lub podobnego pentagramu do Sōkena, choć czy ma to coś wspólnego z tytułem Ostatniego Quincy okaże się. Występy w innych mediach Omake, segment anime: Encyklopedia Quincy thumb|right|190px|Ryūken prowadzący Encyklopedię Quincy Ryūken prowadzi Encyklopedię Quincy, fragment omake'ów, które pojawiają się na końcu kilku odcinków. Jak Encyklopedia Arrancarów prowadzona przez Gina Ichimaru, tutaj Ryūken omawia kilka faktów na temat Quincy. Po tym, jak to zrobił, Isshin, który jest również obecny, najczęściej rzuca humorystyczny komentarz, na co zazwyczaj Ryūken komicznie wystrzeliwuje liczne strzały w niego. W pierwszych dwóch omake'ach, pomijając jego oczywistą chęć strzelenia do Isshina, zawsze broni siebie uważając, że "mój palec się obślizgnął", jednakże od czwartego, nawet nie stara się ukryć tych wybryków, choć zazwyczaj ma jakiś powód, by strzelić Isshinowi w dłoń. Pozostałe występy Ryūken pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Ciekawostki * W angielskiej wersji Bleach Official Character Book Souls, jest nazwany Ryūgen Ishida. * Pomimo jego chłodnej natury i oziębłych relacji z synem, Ryūken bardzo martwi się o swojego syna Uryū, co jest pokazane w rozdziale omake'owych 235 odcinka patrząc głęboko w zdjęcie syna jako dziecko, a następnie atakuje Isshina, który dokuczał Uryū o bycie w "etapie buntowniczym", oskarżając Isshina o wpływy Ichigo na Uryū. W omake'u 272 odcinka, Ryūken wpada w większy gniew, zarówno na Isshina i Ichigo za rany Uryū spowodowane w transformację Ichigo w Hollowa. Cytaty * (Do Uryū) "Jak wiele razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie ma sensu w ratowaniu śmierci. To jest robota Shinigami. Powinieneś nauczyć się jak ratować ludzi, którzy żyją. Nie mam w tym żadnego interesu, a ty nie masz żadnego talentu. Quincy mają zginąć z pokoleniem twojego dziadka, zrozumiano?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strony 6-7 * (Do Uryū, gdy zapytał dlaczego nienawidzi być Quincy) "Bo nie można się za to utrzymać."Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strona 7 * (Do Isshina na temat Uryū) "Przywróciłem jego moce Quincy. To od niego zależy czy je utrzyma, czy też nie. Również to, czy będzie żył, czy też umrze."Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 11-12 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Ludzie en:Ryūken Ishida